Not Even A Spell
by Readywolf02
Summary: For centuries, witches were thought to be wicked creatures. The rumor was that they killed and tortured humans for their own enjoyment, and this was the reason that witch hunters were deemed as saints in their time. When Lucy was captured, she thought for sure she'd be killed by the man. But what if witch hunters aren't as bad as she thinks, and witches aren't as bad as he thinks?
1. Unexpected Misfortune

**Hey! I'm making _another _story hehe... I hope you like it! Will also include Gruvia later on**

**Discalimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 1: Unexpected Misfortune

With a haste swipe at my forehead, I wiped the slick sweat off my head, and continued with my work. From what I'd gathered, goblins had wandered into this territory, most likely in search for treasures. Which they weren't about to steal. I added the final ingredient to the brew, a sliver of white-capped mushroom, and the brew responded with a healthy explosion of emerald-green fog. The fog spilled out the sides of the well-worn cauldron like streams of water. I hurried over towards my bottle-rack I had mounted onto the wall, and gathered several glass bottles. I rushed back to the over-flowing cauldron, popped the cork off a bottle, and dipped it into the green liquid. With a careful eye, I held the now filled bottle up, allowing the sunlight to stream through the liquid so that I could see everything went well with the brewing.

"Another perfect recipe!" I exclaimed to no one in particular.

"What was that, Lucy?" A voice inquired from the spacious archway that led into my designated alchemy area.

"I finished another potion successfully! Now those wretched goblins will learn to stay away from here!" I cheered, and turned to focus back on filling a few more bottles with my freshly brewed potion.

"_Ew_, there are goblins here?" The squeaky voice screeched, and I let out a small chuckle.

"Yes, and I'd like to keep them away so they don't steal any of my jewels or kill any of my animals." The bluish-grey cat hopped onto the tree stump I used as a table and his white-dipped tail was a hook in the air as he watched me with mild curiosity.

"You don't think they'll eat all the fish, right?" He whimpered, and I gave him a soft pat on the head as another chuckle slipped from my tongue.

"No I highly doubt it. Goblins aren't too fond of water."

"Yay! More fish for me!" He cheered, and I pushed the cork back into the final bottle with a smile.

After arranging the potions onto my leather belt that hung around my waist, my familiar and I made our way down to the river to fish, me using my rope net I had spun, and the cat using his paws and teeth.

By the time we had caught an abundant amount of fish, night had fallen over the forest like a deep purple blanket. The night sky was sprinkled with stars, and I was able to identify the constellations before the two of us entered the giant oak tree we called home.

"Lucy!" Happy whined, drawing out my name longer than he should have.

"What?" I asked, setting down the handsome net-full of scaled creatures.

"Can we have salmon tonight? Please?" He pleaded, and I was soon sighing in defeat, preparing my oven and cooking tools to cook the sizeable salmon.

After we finished the majority of the meal, we washed up and tucked ourselves into bed for the night, and I was soon greeted with dreams of golden meadows and dancing deer.

I awoke the next morning, and I peeked out the window left of my bed to find the sun had just hauled itself up over the horizon. Its generous rays adorned the lush forest with a warm golden light, so I climbed out of bed to make myself a quick breakfast. I strolled down the oaken staircase, still trying to detangle my golden tresses. I finally reached the bottom floor, where my comfortable kitchen awaited. After collecting freshly laid eggs from the chicken coop in the back of the house, I started on a breakfast that would satisfy me until lunchtime. While I let my breakfast sit for a minute while it cooked, I ran upstairs to my brewing station and rummaged through a potion rack for a few moments until I found the item I had in mind.

"Looks fine," I murmured to myself as I examined the potion I had made a while back; a good luck potion. I rushed back to my kitchen, and in perfect timing, to add two drops of the potion into the simmering meal. I pulled the pan off of the tamed fire and added a few spices before spilling the food onto a wooden plate and sitting down in my favorite seat to enjoy it.

"Happy!" I called out to my talkative familiar. "I'll be back soon, probably around lunchtime. I'm going out to make the barrier for the goblins!" I shouted, and I heard a faint "aye!" come from higher in the tree. I fastened my potions on my belt again, making sure they wouldn't clang around as I walked.

Somewhere along the way of returning from pouring the potion in a ring shape around my claimed land, I heard a soft rustle in the bushes behind me. It didn't sound anything like I'd ever heard in these parts, and I felt a rush of fear numb my body like ice-cold water. Almost hesitantly, I angled my deer-like ears, trying to pick up another sound from that direction. I was answered with nothing after a few agonizing moments, so I turned back towards the direction of my house. Not a long while later, I heard another soft rustle in the brush.

"Hello?" I asked, raising my voice slightly, but once again, I was answered with nothing. It really was a strange sound. It sounded too heavy for a rabbit, yet too light for an elk or even a deer. What kind of creature _was _it? The same question thundered around in my head for hours. When I tidied up the house a bit, when I prepared lunch for Happy and I, when I tended to my garden. It really was troubling, and despite my attempts to stop the menacing thoughts, nothing worked.

Finally, as it neared dusk, I wandered mindlessly out the door, and made my way to my comforting flower garden. I could always clear my thoughts there, distract myself from the sometimes too-harsh reality. My regular spot in the center of the garden sat patiently, waiting for me to step with grateful feet into its reassuring circle, and plop down to gaze at appearing stars above me. So that's what I did. With my legs tucked underneath me, I tilted my head skywards, smiling softly at the stellar lights. While in my phase of tranquility, I failed to notice the footsteps softer than a whisper. Only until a rough, yet warm hand wrapped around my mouth did I notice another's presence.

"Finally found you, woodland witch," A menacingly velvety voice cooed into my ear, and the vessel for the voice bound my hands behind me, and I felt the sturdy material that held me captive tighten with a spell unknown to me.

Guess that luck potion really had expired.


	2. Weak to the Stomach

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 2:Weak to the Stomach

I struggled against the grip of the magic-bound rope, but my attempts were to no avail.

"Like that'll get you anywhere," The wicked voice scoffed, and I turned best I could to face the stranger, and he looked down at me with a sinister smirk. I narrowed my gaze on him, but he responded with bending down to my height, pulling something from his pocket, and wrapping the cloth behind my head. A gag. How wonderful. The still nameless man helped me to my feet gently, and I gave him a look, and his dark eyes hardened again. It was almost as if he had lost his act for a moment. What was with him?

I wanted to ask what he wanted from me, why he was capturing me, but not even putting the "capturing" part in action. Then, almost out of nowhere, he took hold of me by the torso, and hauled me over his shoulder. My brown eyes widened in terror and surprise, and I screamed around the cloth that I couldn't get from my mouth. I flopped around in his hold like a fish out of water, desperate for escape, but he merely tightened his grip on me.

"Would ya stop movin' already? It's getting' pretty annoyin', y'know?" The man snarled, and I finally managed to spit the cloth out, and I used my freedom to scream for a certain bluish-grey familiar.

"HAPPY!" I screamed as loud and alarming as I could manage, and I felt the man beneath my flinch at the sound. Soon, I saw something in the distance. It started with light winds in the bushes to the east, the direction of my house, and then the wind speed increased drastically by the second.

"LUCY!" The unforgettable voice of the cat screeched, and I once again tried to wriggle out of the strong male's grasp. My hair whipped against my face in every direction, and I felt the man's course hair lightly brushing against my lower back. And I was unfortunate enough to have his long scarf beat against me as well. My beloved familiar was soon inches away from us, and before I knew it, he rammed into the back of my kidnapper and we fell to the ground in a heap.

"Happy!" I cried, gratitude spilling from my lips faster than a busy river.

"Lucy! What happened?" The cat cried, and lifted my up by the antlers that protruded from the sides of my head.

"I-_oof_!"

"Did you think you were gonna get away that easily?" The man scoffed, standing up and grabbing both my feline friend and me. And then I felt something hit the back of my head, a cry escaping my lips before I hit the ground harshly, and everything swirled around me, and my eyes shut almost too hastily.

When my eyes finally decided to snap open, there was a rough rocking; the smell of salt, and _everything creaked. _My head was pounding, and I reached to cradle the back of my head. I groaned, and realized only a moment later that I no longer had the unused gag dangling from my neck, nor the tight ropes that clutched against my wrists and forced my back to angle at a bit of an awkward position.

"Hello?" I called out, but immediately regretted it when I heard a shifting to my left. That's also when I realized I was being held captive in a cage.

"Oh, you're awake," A voice said, and I nearly cringed at the sound of it.

"Why did you take me? What do you want? Where am I?" I hissed, grabbing at the sturdy poles that separated me from the voice. However, my strong of questions weren't answered, because the voice instead responded with a sigh of frustration, a scrape of wood against wood, and aggravated footsteps exiting the poorly lit room. Finally, after a few moments of waiting, my legs going numb from sitting on them, another pair of footsteps followed close behind the quickly approaching ones, and then there was a dainty looking man crouching before me. His cold eyes scanned me for a second, before he clipped a leather strap around my neck. I glared at him with confusion and anger spilled across my features.

"What did you just!-" I soon stopped. My voice was different. No, my voice was the same but…

"We had to give you a translator so that we could actually understand what you were saying. Humans can't understand witch-drabble, sorry," My kidnapper smirked, and I gave him a glower.

"Fine. But now you'd better answer my questions." I didn't even give him a chance to respond before I pinned him with my inquiries.

"Damn, you talk a lot. Alright, I took you because, uh, you're a witch. And I'm a witch hunter. It's kinda my job. Next, I want to kill you for money. Who wouldn't want to earn a pretty penny from such an easy job? And right now you're our ship. We're witch hunters. We travel around, taking requests to-" The male's voice was cut short when his face turned a sickly pale, and his hand flew to his mouth. I wasn't able to properly register what just happened when he bolted from the dark room, and his disappearance was soon followed with the telltale sounds of chaos echoing form outside.


	3. A Proper Introduction On Your Part

**Hi everyone! Finally finished another chapter so I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 3: A Proper Introduction On Your Part

I once again struggled against the rope's constricted grip. Unsuccessful. I had been trying this for a while now, until a familiar figure stalked proudly through the entrance.

"Would you at least light a few more candles in here?" I huffed, and the _still _nameless man gave me a look of disapproval.

"No. You're a prisoner."

"Oh, so because I'm a prisoner automatically means I'm not allowed the 'privilege' of light?" I retorted, throwing him a scowl.

"It just-" he sighed, running a glove-clad hand through his strangely pink hair. "Never mind. I'll just light another candle, alright?" He huffed, and I twisted around in my prison to watch him light a match in a swift flick of his wrist, and allowed the flame to latch onto the wick of the candles, devouring them with an undying ferocity.

"What is your name?" I spoke up, and he turned to face me with his piercing dark eyes.

"Why don't you tell me that, witch? I'm sure there's a spell you know that lets you read my mind or somethin', yeah?" He asked, leaning against the wooden table that looked like it would collapse at any given moment.

"No," I answered with a voice filled to the brim with annoyance. "I don't cast spells. I'm not a defensive witch."

"Then what kinda witch are you if you don't cast spells?"  
>"I study alchemy, brewing potions."<br>"Evil potions that turn people into toads?"

"_No,_ potions that help the forest grow, potions that keep evil creatures out, potions that improve your health." The man gave me another strange look, and I hoped he hadn't noticed my small fidget under his hard gaze.

"Natsu." He said.

"Natsu?" I asked, unsure of the meaning.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel," He repeated, and offered his hand through the wooden poles. My own hand clutched the elk hide of my skirt, hesitating to take his hand. Before I changed my mind, however, I reeled back and sent him a look of distrust.

"I'm not letting you pull any tricks on me," I declared boldly.

"Oh I wouldn't hurt you, you know," He started with a snicker. "The job was to bring the woodland witch back unscathed. But can I at least know your name since you know mine?"

"Why would I give my name to a man who's going to kill me?" I asked, taking another scoot back in the small cage. He murmured something under his breath, something I couldn't decipher.

"What?"

"Nothing," He dismissed quickly.  
>"Why are you still talking to me?" I asked, glowering at Natsu again. "I'm just a prisoner, remember?" I spat, and the honest shine of amusement disappeared in a flash, and a wicked smirk plastered onto his face easily, as if he'd done it a thousand times and he'd do it a thousand times more.<p>

"You're right, how could I forget my manners? Treating you like a _human_. Something _pure_," he hissed with an almost foreign malice, and I flinched the slightest at the bitter tone. He chuckled to himself as he blew out the candle he had just recently lit, and I heard his footsteps fall onto the creaking wood. How did his personality change so fast? Before I could try to think of an escape plan or anything else, a squeak emitted into the stale air of the dark room, and a second wasn't able to pass when I recognized the voice.

"Happy?" I whispered. A groan. "Happy? Is that you?"

"L-Lucy?" The voice groaned again, and I heard a few surprisingly quiet crashes from the corner of the room.

"Lucy-why are you speaking English? When did you?-"

"Translator," I started, successfully stopping him form asking the question. "They strapped it onto my neck so they're able to understand me," I finished hatefully.

"A translator? Hm."  
>"Happy, do you think you could get me out of here?"<p>

"Hm, I can try." I watched as the small feline nipped and clawed at the lock that clung on the cell door. He kept trying for several minutes, until he gave a defeated sigh.

"I can't even put a scratch on it, Lucy," My familiar whimpered.

"That's alright, maybe-" My voice hitched in my throat as several figures came through the doorway once more.

"Oh, you got a pretty one, Salamander."

"Such a pretty witch shouldn't be crammed into that little cage, Flame-head."

"Gihi, yeah, maybe that's why she was trying to escape!"

"Would you both just shut up, you're even more annoying than usual!" Natsu's voice snapped, and two sets of laughter filled the room. Said pink-haired male stalked over to me once again, and I growled at him, shoving my face towards the bars of my crammed cell.

"You really are a feisty one!" He laughed, and got up from his crouching position to fill three large mugs with what I guessed to be ale or rum.

The three men roared and barked with laughter, as they got drunker and drunker. That's when I noticed the exposed keys dangling from one of the men's belts.

"Happy," I whispered to where my small friend lay curled in my cell. His ears twitched, and he peeked up at me with a sleepy eye.

"Yeah?" He yawned.

"See those keys on that ones belt?" I asked, pointing to the now passed out trio.

"Yeah! Do you think they have the keys for this cell?"  
>"I bet they do. Go try and steal them."<br>"Aye! I'll try my best!"

"Hah." A voice chuckled from the table of men. "You think you'd get away that easy, witch?" Natsu jeered, still sprawled freely in his chair. He stood from the seat and made his way towards me, and pulled a golden key from under his large scarf.

"Like hell I'd let you get the key that easily. You'll have to try a _lot_ harder than that." The hunter that towered over me wore that menacing smirk on his thin lips once more, and his ebony eyes seemed even darker with cruelty. "But I'll still get your name. No matter what it takes, witch," He finished, and with those words spun on his boot-clad heel and exited the room for the last time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a lovely review and have a nice day!<strong>


	4. Failed Attempts

**Just realized I haven't been doing disclaimers!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 4: Failed Attempts

The two black-haired men had left quite some time ago, and I was now sitting in the small cell, Happy by my side.

"There must be something…" I murmured to myself. That's when I spotted the rock sitting just by the door, probably used to keep the heavy wood open when needed.

"Happy!" I whispered, getting my friend's attention. "There's a rock over there! Do you think we could smash the lock with that?" I whispered, still trying to keep my voice hushed.

"Yeah, I'll go get it," He whispered back to me, and slipped through a space between the bars. I watched as he did his best at pushing the large rock towards my cell. I outstretched my now boundless-thanks to Happy-hands towards him, and he successfully pushed the boulder into the palms into my hands. I picked it up with ease, and warned my feline friend to get back. One, two, three.

I smashed the rock down onto the iron lock, and quite a lot of damage had come to it. However, it wasn't enough. I smashed the rock back onto the lock and did it another time after that. And once more. Finally, after what seemed like too long, the lock busted, and I removed it from the door with now scratched hands.

"Thank you so much!" I cried quietly, and kissed the bluish-grey cat with lips full of gratitude.

"I'm coming with you!" My familiar cried, and he was soon perched atop my left shoulder.

I opened the wooden door, peaking outside on the deck of the large ship. Night had fallen, and I assumed it was near midnight. The moon cast its silvery light on the wooden floor of the vessel, and glistened on the waves of the ocean. I looked up to see the thousands of stars blinking down at us, and I smiled back up at them. My smile faltered, however, when I looked across the deck to see someone leaned against the railing. The male seemed to always be an arm's length away. My heart hammered in my chest, and heat spread through every part of my body. I was being filled with panic, so I did exactly what my mind was screaming. _Run. _My bare feet padded against the wooden floors in a hurried sound, and due to my heart thudding in my ears, failed to notice the footsteps behind me. I threw myself over the railing, prepared to feel the unmistakable bitterness of the chilling water, but it never came. Instead, I felt sharp nails digging into my shoulder and a hand clinging onto my wrist. I was soon hauled back onto the deck, and I landed on the hard floor with a cry of pain. As I struggled to catch my breath, Natsu's biting eyes stared down at me.

"If you had jumped into the water, you would've gotten that pretty hair all wet," He said.

"Like I give a damn about my hair," I snarled up at him, and sat up, rubbing at my head that had collided with the wood a bit _too _harshly.

"Well, since you got out of your cell, you're just gonna have to stay with me," Natsu's smug comment made me send him a look of disgust.  
>"Stay with <em>you<em>?" I shrieked, and a wicked grin spilled across his lips.

"Every second of the day. That's what you get for trying to escape," He added. "So, from now on, you'll have to follow me everywhere I go unless I say otherwise."

"I hate you," I growled, and he presented me with an amused smile.

"Oh darling," He murmured softly. "The feeling's mutual," He finished, and a cackle of laughter followed suit. I was on the verge of tears by now, but I wouldn't let him see me as weak.

"C'mon, you'll probably need some sleep," Natsu said almost softly, and I looked up at him in surprise when his hand offered to take mine. I took his hand hesitantly and he helped me up, Happy still on my shoulder. I followed him quietly to his cabin, which seemed larger than I would think.

"You're lucky," He said. "Captain's quarters."  
>"You're the captain?" I asked, stepping tentatively around an empty bottle.<p>

"Sure am. Sleep wherever I guess," He muttered, and climbed into his cot in the corner of the room. I spotted an armchair pressed up against the wall, and curled up into it. Only after I heard his soft snoring, did I allow the tears to fall onto my shoulder, and let the quiet sobs quiver through my body. I just wanted to go back home.


	5. New Emotions

**I saw that some people said that in the last chapter Natsu seemed to show his good side too early on, and I'm really sorry for that! But, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Not Even a Spell!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 5: New Emotions

The sun was barely coming over the horizon when I woke up. Natsu was still sleeping, and I stretched my tired limbs with a quiet yawn. The man stirred in his sleep, and I ducked back onto the armchair I had curled up on last night. I watched with one eye as he sat up, stretching his tanned, scarred back and running a large hand through his pink tresses.

"I hope you're aware that I know that you're awake," He voiced boredly, still facing the wall opposite to him. A small gasp escaped my lips, and he turned to face me.

"What are you looking at? Let's get a move on," Natsu barked at me, and hastily snatched a shirt lying beside his cot. He swung the door open, and I scurried after him, holding Happy in my arms.

"Where are we?" I inquired quietly, and Natsu turned his hard eyes on me.

"Mess deck. The boys'll be coming in here pretty soon to eat," He replied, and took a seat on a wooden bench. I gingerly took a seat beside him, and as if on queue two men stalked in, one with long, black hair- who I recognized as one of the men from yesterday- and the other with spiky white hair.

"Perfect timing!" The pink-haired captain cried. "So what's for breakfast, huh?"

"Calm down, Salamander we gotta see what we have first," The black-haired one nearly scolded, and turned towards the kitchen, the white-haired one by his side.

"Cook me up somethin' nice you two!" Natsu called after them, and I heard one grunt in reply.

The mess deck had filled with men shortly after the cooks had come, and the large room was now overflowing with people. I looked over at Natsu's mountain of food and tried to ignore the growls my stomach was emitting.

"Oi, Natsu! What happened to the witch being in a cell?" A new voice asked, and I looked up from the table to see an ink-haired man, shirtless, and leaning on the table.

"Go ahead, Witch, why don't you tell him," Natsu laughed, and I felt my face pale at his words. The man fixed his attention onto me, a smirk painted on his icy features.

"W-Well," I started, and mentally cursed myself for being so nervous. "I escaped, and he caught me before I jumped off the ship-"

"You were gonna jump off the ship?" The man asked, interrupting my explanation.

"Yes, and so he caught me and instead of trapping me again, I have to follow him unless he says otherwise," I finished, and turned my attention to picking at the wooden table again.

"Ooh, the captain and the prisoner are getting a little comfortable, are they?" He teased and my head snapped up faster than Happy could summon his wings.

"We are _not_!" I snapped.

"Oh, maybe you two already slept together?" He laughed, that sickening smile still on his face.

"_No_! Treat me however you please, but I will say this once for my own sake!" I shouted, standing from the table. "I will not be treated like _garbage_ no matter where I am! Be it a ship full of filthy animals like you, or Hell down below! I know that I seem weak, and cowardly, and pathetic, and I will manage being verbally harassed and even physically! But I will _not_ allow you to treat me like a man's _toy!_" I shouted, and the room had hushed down not too far into my rant. I threw myself back onto the seat.

"Well that was quite a speech you made there," a voice said, and I looked over at the man who started this all. "Really, I'm touched." Natsu touched his chest where his heart would be, if he had one.

"Really?" I asked, putting on a mask of happiness. "Because I'm pissed!" I snapped, my smile still in place.

"C'mon, you obviously need to cool off," Natsu almost murmured as he wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"I don't need to cool off," I huffed to myself, and with those words Natsu snatched my wrist, immediately causing the rage in me to dissipate like a bucket of water was dumped on it. He tugged me out the door leading to the deck, but he continued to pull me along towards his quarters.

Natsu threw me in his room, and I hit the wooden flooring harshly.

"Thinking you can just declare you don't wanna be treated badly!" He growled, and shot me a glare that rivaled the intensity of a burning flame. "Do you think we _rescued _you? Do you think you're on this ship for a good reason? _No_, you're being taken to Crocus, the royal city to be publically hanged! No one wants you here!" He shouted. I cowered against the wall, and I tried to stop my body from shaking out of fear but nothing worked. When he finally finished, he stomped out of the room with a wall-rattling slam of his door. I wasn't sure whether to follow him or not, but he seemed like he needed some time to himself, just as much as I did. Everything was so new to me; that was why my emotions were so extreme.

"Lucy, are you okay?" A voice peeped, and I picked my familiar up to look him in the eye.

"I don't know, Happy. Everything's so different, and I have no clue what's happening. I had an outburst because I haven't dealt with anger much, I cried last night because I haven't dealt with sadness much. I'm hungry, thirsty, and tired and I just want to go home," I whimpered, and it didn't take long for the heat of oncoming tears to sting my eyes.

"Lucy we'll be okay, I just know it."  
>"I hope so," I choked out, before a heavy sob escaped my throat and pools of salty tears leaked from my tired eyes.<p>

"Witch," A voice called, and it wasn't Natsu's. I looked up to see the ink-haired man again, and my bottom lip trembled again.

"Yes?" I called back weakly, trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall.

"Natsu wants to see you, he told me to bring you to him."  
>"O-Okay," I whispered, for the tears were close to spilling. I ducked my head and stood, collecting the sleeping Happy in my arms. I approached the man with my head hung low, trying to hide my face.<p>

"You're gonna bump into something if you keep your head down like that," He chuckled, but I didn't raise my head the entire walk there.

* * *

><p><strong>Please favorite and follow, and leave a lovely review! Thanks for reading!~<strong>


	6. Heat

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 6: Heat

The man who led me to Natsu's office abruptly stopped, and I stopped with him, finally turning my attention from my bare feet. The ink-haired man gave me a look that I almost feared to dub as sympathy, and rapped his knuckles against the rough wooden door. A muffled "come in" sounded through the door, and then male pulled the door open, revealing yet another poorly lit room. Bookshelves lined the walls; a few hastily placed chairs were pushed back from a table in the corner, as if someone just stood up from them.

"Good luck," The man said lowly to me, before ushering me inside, closing the door quickly behind me. My eyes lingered on the wood of the door before Natsu's voice forced me to look at him, sitting in a large chair at a desk, his boots propped on the surface.

"C'mere," He said in a deep voice, and I quietly obeyed, praying the redness from the tears had already disappeared from my eyes.

"Because of your little outburst, you'll be getting a fair punishment," He smirked, and I had to suppress the shudder I felt about to run down my spine like an insect. Soon, I was being led around the entirety of the ship. When we finally finished, the sun was high in the sky, sending an unbearable heat down on us.

"Well, get to work," Natsu chuckled, the heels of his boots clicking against the wooden planks as he made his way back to his office.

"Where's Happy when you need him," I muttered as I pulled a drenched rag from a bucket of water, and wrung it until only a few drops of liquid escaped the fabric. "He could help me get this done faster."

The sun was beating down on my back painfully; beads of sweat drenching my elk-skin clothes. I swiped at the sweat on my forehead, then began pushing the rag across the floor. Honestly, my penalty wasn't _too _bad. I know it could've been much worse than this, so the slightest bit of gratefulness flowed through me as I scrubbed the deck of the ship. I hummed an unfamiliar tune to myself, letting the rhythm form into words I didn't recall. They sounded strange in this language the men had pushed onto me, but they didn't sound too bad. The words that slipped from my tongue sounded a bit too loud, a bit too rough against my throat. My native tongue, the language of the woodland witches, was so different from this one. My language was like the rustling of leaves in a summer breeze, and the songs we sang were smoother than hidden streams and the cries of the midnight wolves. We could imitate animal calls, from the lenient chirps of a bluebird to the wild roars of a bear. Another swipe at my forehead, and I looked up at the cloudless sky. The night sky was so much prettier, so much calmer. I breathed a sigh as I continued on cleaning.

"Why are you-cleaning?" A voice inquired, and I looked up to see the ink-haired male.

"Natsu assigned me my punishment for my 'outburst.' Did you think I'd be cleaning the entire ship on my own freewill?" I retorted, and snapped my attention back to the rag that seemed rather dry now. I pushed myself up from the floor, and stretched my arms skyward to crack my back.

"I'm Gray, by the way," Gray announced, and I peaked at him over my shoulder as I dunked the cloth in the bucket.

"Okay," I replied almost dully. "Good, now I have a name to put to that face."

"I'm getting' kind of tired of calling you 'Witch,' do you have a name?" He asked, and I gave him a look.

"Of course I don't have a name, I'm a prisoner. A stupid, worthless witch who's to be hanged for her crimes in the royal city of Crocus," I sneered, and threw the rag back on the ground.

"Well-hey, you don't look so good…" His voice seemed to fade as my eyelids weighed down, and my mind swam. Then, a throbbing erupted through my head and I was shrouded in darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>What's wrong with Lucy? Only I know, ha. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a lovely review on your thoughts, and stay tuned for chapter 7 of Not Even a Spell! Thanks for reading, and have a great day everyone!~<strong>


	7. Take Care

**Yay! New chapter up! And unlike Ever Stronger I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter! I hope you enjoy Chapter 7 of Not Even a Spell!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters. That's Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 7: Take Care

When I woke up, my head was throbbing. I immediately sat up, wincing at the pain.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A familiar voice warned, and I looked to my right to see the dainty man who strapped the translator to my neck. His hand pushed me back onto the bed.

"Natsu!" He called, and the pink-haired male immediately emerged from a room, as if waiting to be called.

"Hey, you're awake," Natsu said, and walked over to me, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Yeah, what happened?" I asked, wincing again from the sound of my own voice.

"You passed out. From what I've gathered, you aren't used to this kind of heat. Your body is accustomed to mostly shady areas, with plenty of foliage and fresh water," The dainty green-haired man explained almost snobbishly.

"So, do I just need to be cooled off, and I'll be better?" I asked in a faint voice.

"Unfortunately, no. We need a certain medicine to completely heal you."  
>"You have that medicine, right Freed?" Natsu asked. Was that wariness evident in his voice?<p>

"Yet again, no. It's quite a common medicine, used often for fevers and other illnesses that overheat the body. They're sold in nearly ever town and village, but that's just the problem," Freed clarified, his bored, cold eyes flicking over to Natsu. "You're they captain. Do you know if we'll be approaching land anytime soon?" He asked, now completely facing Natsu, as if I had been completely forgotten.

"Hah! We're in luck! There's a large town about a day away," The captain boasted with a grin, and I had to suppress the roll of my eyes.

"Very well. She'll need some rest, and shouldn't be kept out in the sun for hours at a time. Especially if she's cleaning the deck in thick elk skin," Freed warned, his gaze narrowed at Natsu.

"Right, right. Can I at least help, though?"  
>"Fine. Go get me a new cloth, and I'll leave you in charge of wiping down her body with cool water," He commanded in a sharp voice.<p>

"Ah-fine," Natsu muttered, and I watched as he left the room quickly.

"F-Freed," I called weakly, and the green-haired male turned around to face me, his features softening the slightest.

"You're weak. You shouldn't-"  
>"Thank you," I cut him off, and he seemed a bit taken aback by my words.<p>

"You-you're welcome, I suppose. But I would save that for Gray," He replied with a smile.

"Gray?"  
>"He rushed you over here when you lost consciousness. I'd thank him once you see him," He finished, and he turned his attention away from me just as Natsu walked in, a dripping cloth in hand.<p>

"Good. Now wipe her down with that," Freed said curtly, before leaving the airy room.

"Okay then, wipe you down with this? Seems easy enough," Natsu murmured encouragingly to either himself or me. It wasn't until he peeled the thin blanket from my chest that I realized I wasn't wearing anything. My eyes widened, and I gripped his wrist as tight as I could at the moment.

"No!" I shrieked, and his dark eyes widened at my exclamation. "I-I'll do it myself!" I shouted at him.

"Freed said the when you woke up you'd be weak from exhaustion, I'm just tryin' to help," Natsu declared, but I stared up at him with fear-widened eyes.

"_I'm not wearing anything_," I whispered, my voice stiffened with dread, and his eyes widened further, dropping the cold rag on my stomach.

"O-Oh, uh I um. S-Sorry I didn't mean to-uh-I didn't know," He stuttered, his eyes dotting around the room, anywhere but where I lay, and his hand scratched distractedly at his head and rubbed at his neck. "I'll be right-uh-right back. You-you do that, and I'll go kill Freed for doing this to me," He rushed out, and bolted out the door. I chuckled to myself as I wiped myself down, sighing at the feel of the cool cloth running down my sides. I heard a knock at the door Natsu had closed on his way out.

"Yes?" I called, my voice still weak. Especially from that scream that strained my voice, it still hurt.

"May I enter? Natsu said you insisted on wiping yourself," Freed's voice called through the door, and I hurriedly set the cloth on a nearby table, covering myself with the blanket before allowing the ship's doctor to enter. He walked over to me, took my temperature which had lowered down to about 101 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Well, as I mentioned earlier, you won't be completely better until we get you some medicine, but you've definitely healed over this short amount of time.

"Oh good," I breathed. "I'm grateful for your help, really, I am. But why are you so nice to me?"

"No reason. You're kind to me, so I return the kindness. I don't preferably dislike witches like everyone else. I'm actually quite interested in creatures like yourself," Freed said quietly.

"You are?" I whispered, and he nodded back with a smile that faded faster than a snowflake in the fire.

"Well," The doctor started in a louder voice, "I'd better leave you to get some rest. The sun's setting now, so hopefully by the time you wake up, we'll be at that town Natsu was talking about," He concluded, and opened the door.

"Have a nice rest. You seem like a nice witch. Not that we've ever seen a wicked one," He scowled. "But that's not important. Goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow."  
>"Goodnight," I whispered, and turned over in my bed. A soft click of the door was heard before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.<p>

My eyes snapped open when I heard the creak of door. Was it morning already? Did we get to the town? Soft footsteps approached my bed, but I didn't stir. I didn't dare turn to face the person; I was supposed to be asleep. I stared at the wooden wall in the dark with wide eyes. I forced myself to breath deeply instead of the quickened breaths that my lungs oh so wanted to take. The bed creaked with an extra weight at the end of the piece of furniture, and a large hand landed carefully on my calf. Tiny feet crawled on my body, and I heard a purring when a furry creature tucked under my arm. Happy!

"Sorry I did that," A voice whispered, and a sigh followed. I listened for more whispers, but that was all they said before the bed creaked again when they got up. The soft footsteps faded away, and the door opened and closed again. Why did he put up that façade? What was the point? I pondered on until I was wrapped in a peaceful darkness with Happy tucked comfortably under my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see what happens when they get to the town! ;D Hope you liked this one! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, and a follow and favorite will make me happy too! Thanks for reading, and have a great day!~<strong>


	8. The Sirens of Whispering Harbor

**Omg this is the longest chapter I've ever written! So please enjoy chapter 8 of Not Even a Spell!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and its characters**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 8: The Sirens of Whispering Harbor

"Hey. Hey! Witch?" Natsu's voice shook me from my sleep, and his hand clamped on my arm, pushing me awake.

"Hm?" I mumbled, wiping the grogginess of sleep from my drowsy eyes with my fist.

"We're at that town I was talkin' about. Whispering Harbor," Natsu informed me lazily. "So c'mon. We gotta get you that medicine, stay for a day or two, and then get a move on!"

"Alright, alright. But can you ask Freed where my clothes are first?" I snapped, and Natsu rolled his dark eyes in annoyance.

"Freed!" The captain called, making his way out of the room. I sat up in the bed, ignoring its creaking, and clutched the blanket close to my chest. I was feeling a lot better today, but everything was still a bit too hot and sticky. My head seemed too heavy for my shoulders, so I hung it down like a hook on a fishing pole until Freed entered the room, my clothes in his arms.

"Get dressed quickly, or Natsu'll throw a fit," He scolded softly, and I took my clothes from him with grateful hands.

"Thanks." Freed quickly exited the infirmary, leaving me to hastily pull on my familiar clothing. I tied a knot in my elk-skin skirt, tightening it around my hips, and pulled on the matching top that dangled down my sides softly. I fastened my leather belt to my waist, but it felt much too light without the regular potion bottles dangling. The large wing-like leaves that rolled down my shoulders seemed duller without the comfortable trees of my home around them. I sighed, as if defeated, before gathering Happy in my arms.

"Lucy? What's going on?" He murmured with a yawn.

"We arrived at some town. Freed said they would probably have that medicine I need to fully heal," I explained, closing the heavy wooden door behind me. I looked out at the deck of the large vessel I was being held captive on, and found countless men rushing around, working on things I didn't understand.

"Took ya long enough," A voice said, and I turned to see the man I strongly disliked, his arms crossed, and I noticed he seemed to like that pose.

"Well sorry," I growled up at him, and he laughed snobbishly in response.

"Well we don't want you running away now, do we? So, lucky you, Freed here," Natsu motioned to the green-haired male, "is gonna give you a lovely necklace that won't let you get any more than fifteen feet away from me," Natsu grinned, as if proud of himself.

"Oh really, that's very kind of you, but I already have such a _lovely _necklace already, I wouldn't want this new one to distract from the beauty of this one," I remarked sarcastically, laying a hand on the translator.

"Oh no! I think it'd just-" Natsu started, but Freed smacked his shoulder and handed me the "necklace."

"Just shut up already, Natsu. I'll be leaving now to find Laxus and Bickslow," Freed announced, nodding to me before briskly turning on his heel and stalking off. Reluctantly, I strapped the new spellbound "collar" onto my neck, just above the translator.

"Alright, we gotta get with Freed and the others if we're gonna get this medicine," Natsu's gruff voice explained, and he turned with a yawn, leisurely strolling down the deck to where Freed had disappeared off to. Did this thing actually work? I scratched at my neck that had grown irritated from the leather tools, and waited for a few moments until Natsu had walked far enough for us to gather some space. Finally, after I thought the thing didn't work and I was in luck, I was pulled towards Natsu by the force of the tool. I stumbled across the deck, trying to catch up with my pink-haired kidnapper who didn't even bother looking back at me.

"Laxus! Freed, Bickslow!" Natsu shouted, and three men turned their heads at the sound of his voice. A tall, muscular blonde with scrunched up brows scowled when he saw Natsu. Freed stood next to him, and appeared to be the shortest in the group as a man with strange navy blue hair stood next to him.

"Witch," Natsu started in a content tone, "meet some of my best men. That's Laxus Dreyar, you already know Freed, and Bickslow Fostroy," He concluded proudly, but I gazed at the trio with bored eyes. I felt Happy crawl up my shoulder and settled himself into my antlers, where he often relaxed whenever he got tired of my shoulder.

"Is that a blue cat?" Laxus inquired, a puzzled look on his strong features.

"I like to say he's bluish grey," I retorted, and I tried to ignore a few of the men exchanging strange glances.

"Anyway, where are Gray and Gajeel?" Natsu muttered to himself, glancing around the deck. "Be right back I have to go find those idiots." Natsu left, and I was forced to stumble after him.

"Stop walking so fast!" I complained, and Natsu looked over at me with a glare.

"It's for your sake we have to stop in this town, so I can do whatever I want and you'll obey me!" He snapped, and I lowered my gaze down to my bare feet, trudging behind the man I hated.

"Lucy…" Happy murmured, but I reached up and stroked his fur, silencing him softly.

"There you two are! C'mon, we gotta get a move on!" Natsu barked, and the two stood with huffs from both parties and trailed after their captain as enthusiastically as me. We gathered Freed, Laxus, and Bickslow on our way and we were soon walking down the dock to the foggy town Natsu had previously called Whispering Harbor. Not long after we entered the town, I heard sounds and smells foreign to me. The aroma of fish, meats, and breads swirled around me, and the sounds of laughs and shouts of people bombarded me.

"What is this?" I asked Natsu, who I was walking next to for fear of getting lost and being pulled through crowds by the wretched tool.

"A marketplace? What else would it be?" He answered, and ducked around a man carrying a large basket of scarlet red apples.

"Marketplace?" I inquired again, and Natsu yawned, running his hand through his course-looking hair.

"You don't know what a marketplace is? Don't you have little- I don't know-witch villages? Or something?" He retorted, his eyes brimming with annoyance.

"And you call yourself a witch hunter!" I scoffed. How could he bear such a "proud title" if he didn't even know our customs?

"I'm an _amazing _witch hunter! I've killed more witches that you could count!" He boasted, and I couldn't stop the gasp that slipped from my throat. I averted my eyes from him hastily, and I noticed he had quieted as well.

"Hey, isn't this a medicine shop?" Gray voiced, and the group of witch hunters, one witch, and a cat turned our heads to look at the sign above the weatherworn door of the small building.

"So it is," Freed said, and motioned for us to file into the shop. With the opening of the heavy door came the tinkling of a bell, and our party of eight entered the room like a group of outcasts. That's what we looked like. One straight-faced pink-haired man, two tall, silent ink-haired men, three men of different heights in the back standing like walls, and a blonde deer-eared woman with antlers almost too large for the doorway with a small cat curled in them. We were a strange group.

"May I help you?" A tall, pink-haired woman asked indifferently, a scowl digging into her deep wrinkles.

"Yes," Freed cleared his throat, stepping out of our crowd and confronted the woman on the other side of the counter. "Our friend here requires a certain medicine in order to fully heal. Do you happen to have any?"

"Well it'd be nice if you told me the name of the medicine, don't you think? Or at least the illness?" The woman snapped, and it took everything I had to not flinch at the bite of her voice that stung like the slash of a whip. Wait; did Freed call me a friend? Were witch hunters good or bad people if he seemed to be covering their identity?

"I'm asking for ice leaves. Do you have any?"

"I have ice leaf _cream_, but I'm out of raw ice leaves."  
>"Yes that'll be better, thank you."<br>"That'll be ten silver medallions," The old woman barked, and Natsu stepped over, dropping the requested amount onto the polished wood counter. The female doctor pulled a jar with icy blue cream in it from a shelf, and it reminded me of my own potion rack back at home. I dropped my head, scratching at my neck and sighing out of sadness and homesickness.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Freed called on our way out, and she shouted something about getting out faster, ushering us all out a bit quicker.

"There," Natsu breathed, crossing his arms behind his head. "We got your medicine. Now let's go find an inn for the seven of us, and get something to eat, yeah?" He grinned, and agrees flew around.

A yawn climbed from Natsu's mouth as we pushed open the doors of a lively inn, as Natsu called it. Round tables sat in many places in the fire-lit room, and laughter filled the place nicely. Men in heavy-looking armor sat at the tables, shouting and drinking with other men, and women with wooden trays swam around the men, wide smiles brightening their faces.

"Hurry it up, would ya?" Natsu yelled to me over the noise, and I hurried over before the tool around my neck pulled me towards him again.

"This place is amazing, huh Happy?" I smiled.

"Aye!" My familiar exclaimed from upon my antlers, and my smile widened at the cheerfulness in his voice. While Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel asked for rooms, I sat with the quiet trio. I was just happy they weren't too far from Natsu so that I was forced to stay by his side.

"So, you got a name?" Laxus asked gruffly, and a frown tugged at my lips.

"No," I replied almost snobbishly, but I hadn't even told Natsu my name yet. Why would I tell this man I just met?  
>"Yes, I'd like to know your name as well. It's quite bothersome referring to you as 'witch' or 'prisoner," Freed spoke up, and I huffed.<p>

"Fine," I sighed. "But don't tell Natsu. I want him to beg," I grinned, and the trio grinned with me, seeming to like my plan. I glanced at Natsu, before whispering my name to them.

"Lucy Heartfilia, but remember. You can't tell Natsu, got it?" I whispered, still keeping my eyes on the captain, before the pink-haired and two raven-haired men turned around.

"What're you guys talkin' about?" Natsu chuckled, pulling me by the waist towards him.

"We were telling her what an inn was, since you never told her," Laxus lied, and I gave him the tiniest of smiles, which I knew he saw.

"Oh. Well, let's go upstairs, drop a few things off in our rooms, and get something to eat!" The eight of us climbed up the stairs of the inn, and Natsu split us up into different rooms.

"Gray and Gajeel, you'll get the room right next to mine. Laxus, Bickslow, and Freed, you get that room right across from mine. And I guess that leaves Blondie and I in this one," Natsu grinned, and we all split up into our designated rooms. I trailed after Natsu reluctantly.

"Close that behind you, would ya?" Natsu asked from his spot on the bed. I glowered at him before pushing the door shut, and walking over to him to sit on the edge of the bed. "I need you to pretend like we're together," Natsu explained, his lip rising in annoyance, and a small yawn escaped his lips.

"Together? As in-romantically?" I squeaked, mentally cursing the uneasiness in my voice and the quick smirk from Natsu.

"Yeah. About a decade ago, there was a war over witch hunting. Some people agreed with it, and others didn't. Some people thought witches were evil, and others didn't. Anyway, this region is one of the areas that protested against witch hunting. And, even though the war ended in about two years, and witch hunting became legal, some of the people who protested still hate witch hunters. We can't have that obviously, so we're gonna have to say that my men and I are big-time sailors and everything, and you're my-uh wife or something. Got it? Good," Natsu explained.

"Why can't I just be a woman who also sails?" I asked, but his expression changed from serious to confused.

"A woman who sails?" Natsu asked, an amused smile creeping up his face before he burst into laughter. "A! A woman who-who sails! Hahaha!" He shouted between fits of laughter, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? What's so funny about a woman sailing with men?"

"B-Because! Women don't sail! They can't do anything! All women do is cook and clean for the men! Wh-Why do you think they're so frail?" He laughed. Frail?

"Oh so women are nothing but caretakers for men?" I retorted.

"Well, yeah. It's not like they even like getting their hands dirty anyway," The pink-haired male replied, finally calming down from his fit of laughter.

"That is _so _wrong you don't even know what you're talking about! No wonder women have to take care of men! They're so immature and can't even take care of themselves! I just want to go home." My voice trailed down to a quiet whisper, and my knees seemed to give out, forcing me to crumple to the ground like a wilted flower. My hands covered my eyes that burned with oncoming tears, but I forcefully blinked them away, inhaling a sharp, shaky breath. Pushing myself up with a hand, I stood back up, and a smile wiped across my face.

"What just-" Natsu started, but a voice from the hallway interrupted him, and we exited the room as if nothing had happened.

Natsu explained the plan to the rest of the group, and we went downstairs for lunch.

"Hey, we should go to the beach tonight!" Natsu suddenly offered, and several nodded their heads in approval.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," A feminine voice said, and we looked up to see a tall young woman, her curly caramel brown swirled loosely down her back, and she stood with her hip cocked to the side with a slight attitude.

"Why not?" Laxus asked, swallowing a piece of warm bread.

"The folks here say there are sirens who lurk in the waters just off the coast of Whispering Harbor. They sing beautiful songs, and lure men into the water where they drown them. So unless you boys wanna be dragged into the ocean by being fooled by a siren and her songs, I wouldn't go on that beach at night," She explained, then walked off, leaving the men silent.

"Gray I say you go," Gajeel barked, and the table erupted in laughter again.

"Why me?" Said man whined, and the men all teased the ink-haired male. I was surprised to find myself laughing amongst them.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! What'll happen to Gray? Why does Natsu think so lowly of women? Only I know! I hope you liked this chapter that I spent hours on hehe... Please leave a lovely review, and follows and favorites are also greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful day!~<strong>


	9. The Battle of Whispering Harbor

**Ughhh it's been forever since I updated...sorry... well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw, sorry if my battle scene sucks haha it's my first time writing one so... yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima, not me**

* * *

><p>Not Even a Spell<p>

Chapter 9: The Battle of Whispering Harbor

"Wait so why am I the one who has to go after the sirens? Why can't we all go?" Gray asked, a scowl curled firmly on his lips.

"'Cause when we asked about 'em, people kept saying they've seen 'em before. They even said a few people've gone missing after going on the beach at night," Natsu explained, and I noticed his large, warm hand grasping one of my own small hands. Despite hating him, I somehow found the gesture comforting and calming. Even if I wasn't the one about to delve into battle with however many sirens that lure men with their songs to their watery graves.

"Oh that's reassuring," The raven-haired man replied sarcastically. "But really, why am I the only one who's going?" Natsu let out a sigh, slumping his shoulders.

"Fine. Freed, go with him," He snapped, and the green-haired doctor turned to the captain, his face pale with what seemed to be fear.

"B-But Natsu I don't specialize in fighting!" He squeaked.

"Oh you're fine, Freed. I've seen you fight. Now get goin', you two. And don't die or anything or you'll be kicked off my ship," Natsu warned, causing the two to glance at the pink-haired man in confusion. "What did I say? Get moving!" He shouted, and so the pair grabbed their leather bags, swung them over their shoulder, and left the room with hasty goodbyes.

"You're just going to allow them to leave without any other help?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair behind my deer-like ear.

"Yeah," Natsu responded, his eyes glued to the door two of his crew members just exited. "But I'm not worried about them. Gray can get along with just about anyone, and Freed's great with a sword. He just thinks otherwise," Natsu said almost wistfully. I stared at the door with him, until he released my hand and told the other men he was going to bed. I followed quickly after him, not wanting to be tugged by the invisible rope that kept me bound to Natsu.

**O O O**

The duo made their way to the shore, the cool night air brushing against their skin. A witch hunter and a doctor, they made a strange team.

"We have a plan, right?" The doctor asked, the slightest twinge of uneasiness making its way into his voice.

"Nope," The witch hunter replied, a smirk evident on his lips. "We're just gonna have to go head in and hope for the best."

"Right…"

It wasn't long before the two were standing side by side on the shore, their boots planted firmly and confidently in the sand. Soon enough, there came a whispery voice from their left. Her breathy voice traveled in the wind, hitting the pair like brush strokes.

"Oh, do come closer, boys," The woman murmured, her deep, mesmerizing eyes blinking seductively, batting her delicate eyelashes. Her pearly lips parted, beckoning them over. Gray let out a quiet strangled noise, taking a shaky step towards the woman. Her slim body curved along the rock she lay upon, and her fish-like tail shimmered in the dim moonlight as it curved around her. Gray took another possessed step forward, Freed mirroring his actions. With the rise of her dainty hand, the waves of the sea beside them crashed viciously onto the shore. Gray immediately snapped out of his daze as a wall of salty water clashed over him. His clothes soaked in the water greedily, weighing him down. The heavy waves threw him back and forth, but he finally managed to burst out of the water, gulping in all the air he could. He couldn't see the rock the siren had been lying on. He couldn't see anything. He felt nauseas from the salt. His vision was blurry from the water. He felt scared, dare he say it. A blur of beryl and creamy skin flashed under the surface of the brutal water. The siren splashed out of the wave rather gracefully despite the whirring of the wind around them and the mindless sea bursting in angry rolls. In an instant, Gray was thrown to the sandy shore, another wave crashing over him, leaving him sputtering as the water retreated for another try. The siren guided her hands towards the man, and she was soon hovering above him, hanging in the water. Her cerulean curls cascaded onto his face, and her deep pools of blue flicked over his sharp features curiously. The almost feral look in her eyes had seemed to dissipate some, leaving the ink-haired male confused. He looked up at her, his jaw set and brows drawn. Skillfully, he grabbed at his belt to sheath his sword when he felt…nothing. Panic washed over him, and out of fear, slashed a leg at the creature above him. His foot passed through her, and his eyes widened when he felt something drip onto his bare torso. Water? He looked up at her with a look of fear and bewilderment, and a skinny hand pinned his shoulder to the coarse sand of the beach. A shell or two dug into his back, and a growl escaped his throat.

"Your poor friend didn't last too long, did he?" The siren cooed, her beautiful voice masked with mirth and mock-pity. Gray looked over to his left, then his right, and saw his green-haired crew mate, twisted in the sand. His pale shamrock hair pooled around him, like a grassy pillow.

"FREED!" Gray yelled, but the man didn't move.

"What a shame. And you really are such a persistent one…perhaps Juvia shall call out her friends?" The siren called Juvia stayed in her position above the man, and tapped her scale-ridden wrist twice. Just a moment after, two other women splashed out of the water. Their eyes looked sharp and dangerous.

"Oh, he's so handsome!" A pink-haired siren purred, her long rosy hair rolled into the waye, swaying lightly.

"You caught yourself a good one, Juvia," the other woman complimented, violet eyes drifting jugementally upon the witch hunter.

"What is your business here? And if like to hear how you've survived Juvia's waves, as well." The siren with ebony hair said.

"W-why would I tell you?" Gray sputtered, a cough raking his throat.

"You're a man of the ocean, am I correct? Surely you wouldn't want anything to happen to your ship...?" The ebony girl, as Gray had quickly called her, chuckled. The waves had seemed to die down by far, but didn't cease to crash savagely onto the shore.

"My captain wouldn't leave here without his crew members," he retorted, a confident smirk threading onto his lips.

"Well he has to leave sometime. Perhaps we'll just have to... Force him out." The ebony girl raised her hands above her head, which Juvia and the other siren, Meredy, recognized immediately. Meredy's eyes shimmered with a glint of fear.

_Is she insane? _The youthful girl thought, watching in fright as the waves rose around her sisterly figure.

Ultear was preparing to use Whirlpool. Meredy and Juvia knew this. But the single word that rang through their minds was; why? Why would she use such a powerful spell on one man? She's never used it on ten men, nor a shipful of men. Of course, Whirlpool was not a spell to be taken lightly, so why was she readying to use it?

"ULTEAR!" Meredy screamed over the rush of the water and wind.

"ULTEAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Gray lay astonished at the sight before him. The waves that had crashed at his feet were now pulled into the air around the woman, swirling and twisting.

"YOU'LL DIE, ULTEAR! STOP!" Meredy screeched again, her jewel green eyes flooding with tears. Her sister, her best friend. Dead? She didn't want that.

"Ultear," Was all Juvia said before jumping into the ring of constricting waters. The wind picked up; Gray's inky spikes swayed roughly in the heavy breeze. Rain poured down, and the witch hunter stood, swaying slightly from the weather.

From where he stood, Gray could hardly make out the scream of a siren. A scream that vaguely sounded as if she wanted to... Protect him?

"Don't hurt him!" She shrieked.

_What the hell is going on?_

**O O O**

A loud clap of thunder shook me from my sleep, and I rushed over to the large window in the room Natsu and I shared. Rain pelted down on the harbor, and splattered faultlessly onto the icy glass. It was pitch black outside. Why was I worried? Why was I worried about a pair of men who captured and killed my own kind?

"Witch," a deep, sleepy voice suddenly filled the empty space of the room, and I turned towards the bed Natsu lay upon.

"What're you doing?" He murmured, his silhouette sitting up.

"It's raining," I said in an almost monotone voice.

"Yeah. Go to sleep, we'll be leaving tomorrow most likely."

"But we just came here today."

"We don't stay in the same place too often," he whispered, and then his dark figure lie back down. I crawled back into the rickety chair I called my bed for the night, with Happy still asleep in my arms.

"Is that really the same sky I'm used to looking up to?" I murmured softly to myself, stroking my familiar's cottony fur.

"It doesn't seem like it." I finished, readjusting myself in the worn wooden chair. Despite hating this crew and all of this, I couldn't help the feeling of wanting Freed and Gray to come back safely.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Did you like my little siren trio? Please leave a lovely review, they seriously make my day! And favorites and follows are also highly appreciated! Have a great day!<strong>


End file.
